


Morning Glory

by cryromantic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryromantic/pseuds/cryromantic
Summary: Dimitri wakes Sylvain up with his mouth. They have a good time.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> cw for mild dub-con since it involves a wake up blow job 
> 
> Woke up a few weeks ago and thought to myself, "Wow Dimivain should have playful morning sex."

Deep sleep comes to him more easily these days. Occasionally he may even snooze into the late morning. Today though, there is a peculiar sensation rousing him from his pleasant dreaming. 

Awareness trickles through his senses bit by bit. There is the soft rustling of fabrics, tingles of sensation up and down his legs, and, most interesting, a damp heat. Sylvain, not yet ready to face the morning, keeps his eyes stubbornly closed. His traitorous body has other plans as his hips rock upwards.

Still in his half-sleep, he throws his arm out to his side to reach for his bed mate. After seconds of fruitless searching, he manages to pry his eyes open. 

It must still be early. The light in the room is barely enough to see, but once he adjusts he notices the spot next to him is empty. That, and there is a rather large lump beneath the blankets, settled over his lower half.

Sylvain chuckles as he reaches beneath the mess of bedding. This search is more successful, and he solves the mystery of his missing lover. As he tangles his fingers in long, soft hair he hears a little moan escape the lump.

“Bold this morning,” Sylvain grins as he scratches at his lover’s scalp. There’s no doubt, at this point, what’s being done to him. Sylvain curls his toes as Dimitri’s sneaky tongue licks a stripe up, up, and up the length of his cock. Little kitten-like licks at his slit force little tingles of sensation to pop at the base of his spine.

He has a quarter—or less—of a mind to toss off the blankets so he can watch Dimitri pleasure him, but he’s loathsome to move. Especially now that the head of his cock is getting so much attention. 

There's no particular reason he can come up with as to why he deserves this. Surely, this trip to Gautier isn't so grand that this is how Dimitri thought to thank him. There is also the possibility that Dimitri just _wanted_ Sylvain's cock in his mouth.

That thought sets off a pang of desire that surges out from his groin.

He spreads his legs and bends his knees, giving the king more room. Anticipation settles in his ribcage as Dimitri lavishes him with attention. He wonders how long he's been at this. Another pang ripples through his abdomen at the possibilities.

It’s only the two of them here. No house staff to bother them, the court of Fhirdiad far away. Even the usual songbirds are quiet. It’s peaceful.

There’s nothing, but their gentle touches and quiet sounds. Sylvain sighs softly as he continues to stroke and pet Dimitri’s hair, mumbling soft praises only the king can hear.

Suddenly, little pricks of pressure interrupt Dimitri’s suckling. A groan builds in Sylvain’s chest, rumbling up his throat as he realizes he was grazed by the barest hint of teeth. “Mitya,” he breathes, gripping tight at the strands of hair beneath his fingers.

The lump shifts and Sylvain lets out a tiny hiss as blunt nails drag over his hip bones. His grip tightens further, acting as the anchor keeping his body from melting away. A willing victim of the king’s mouth and tongue.

Callused fingers prod at his testicles and Sylvain bucks against Dimitri’s face. He exhales shakily as a weight on his hips keeps him down. He bites his knuckle to stifle an unexpected whine as Dimitri cups him and that wet heat surrounds the head of his cock once more. The dual sensations begin to border on too much.

There's no reprieve and Sylvain imagines he'll reach the heavens by the time he comes. “Mitya,” he warns, breathless and wanting.

The hot tongue is slow but thorough as it lavishes each side of his cock with equal attention. Sylvain curses as Dimitri bites down again. His breath comes in short bursts now. He isn’t going to last much longer.

Deep in the pit of his belly, he feels his end building rapidly. Sylvain shoves at Dimitri's head, a wordless begging to finish him off.

Then, that heat envelopes him and Sylvain can see the gates of the goddess's heavenly abode behind his eyelids. Sparks shoot up his spine and Sylvain spills into the king's mouth with a low moan. 

Dimitri doesn't let up, stroking the rest of his cock with his fingers and sucking till there's nothing left. It's too much and all of Sylvain's limbs feel tingly and useless.

He lets go of Dimitri, mostly because he can't hold on anymore. Sylvain lies there, staring up at the canopy of his bed and trying to collect the scattered bits of his mind.

It's early Sunday morning. They had planned a date this afternoon. A private picnic before Dimitri leaves for the capital tomorrow.

Beneath the blankets, Dimitri is still suckling at the tip of his cock. Sylvain squirms then musters up the last of his energy to swat at the greedy lump. "Enough," he huffs a short laugh, "let me bask for a minute."

As his heartbeat calms and his breath evens out, Dimitri finally emerges from his cocoon. Just the sight of him puts a happy grin on Sylvain's face. To put it plainly: the Savior King is a mess. His hair is down, but it is also sticking up in odd places. His cheeks are blotchy red and there's a noticeable flush that goes all the way down to his nipples. 

Better than that is the shine stuck to his lover's lips; they're pretty, plump, and glossy from a combination of fluids. Sylvain wants to reach up and touch them. To trace over the pale pink of them and press his fingers inside. But his limbs are currently heavier than his family lance.

Dimitri wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Good morning," he says, voice a little syrupy. His shoulders are relaxed and his eye is bright, brimming with mirth.

"I'll say," Sylvain smirks and manages to rest his palms against Dimitri's thighs. His skin is warm to the touch.

They're content to sit there for a while, enjoying each other's company. Dimitri starts tracing invisible shapes onto Sylvain's abdomen.

"That was new," Sylvain eventually remarks, stretching out his legs. He wouldn't want to test walking on them yet, but the tingling has mostly gone away.

The drawing on his torso stops and Dimitri looks down at him, head tilted slightly. "But it was alright?" he asks. His look of contentment from only seconds ago slipping into something more unsure.

"More than." Sylvain reaches for one of Dimitri's hands and pulls it over to his mouth. He smiles again as Sylvain brushes his lips over the knuckles.

Slowly but surely, the light in their room brightens. The sounds of their resident songbirds begin to drift in through the windows. Sylvain has just placed a kiss on Dimitri's palm when he says, "I think you sucked the life out of my legs."

There is a playful swat to his side, but it fails to distract Sylvain from the soft laugh and shy smile on Dimitri's face. "You didn't seem to mind," he teases.

"Says you," sniffs Sylvain. He lets go of Dimitri's hand so that he can open his arms. "Come down here," he demands, "for punishment."

The facade of annoyance breaks easily when Dimitri flops himself into his arms without protest. Sylvain snorts as he winds his arms around his shoulders. He cradles the back of Dimitri's head, bringing him down the rest of the way for a kiss.

Saccharine whispers pass between their lips. The sentiments float between his ears and make his chest feel funny as they settle. He should be used to it by now, with the way Dimitri offers endless affection.

Their bodies shift and Sylvain can feel Dimitri's length against his hip. It would be a shame to let it go ignored for any longer. 

“Let me touch you,” he murmurs between kisses.

For a moment, he thinks Dimitri didn’t hear him, but then he curls his fingers against Sylvain’s chest and pulls back to meet his eyes. All he offers is a simple _hm._

“What?” Sylvain knits his brows together, gazing up at Dimitri.

Dimitri gets a funny little smile on his face. “I want something other than your hands,” he explains. He looks at Sylvain expectantly.

“Yeah?” Sylvain grins and presses his palms against Dimitri’s back. “What are you thinking?”

An embarrassed laugh bubbles out of his lips and his gaze darts down. “This.” He presses his thumb against Sylvain’s lip.

Oh, that can certainly be arranged. Sylvain opens his mouth, letting Dimitri slip his thumb inside. He teasingly flicks his tongue against it and nods.

“But,” Dimitri continues, briefly biting his lip. “I want you to…”

Another beat passes. Sylvain raises his eyebrow, waiting for the rest. Dimitri pulls his thumb free and Sylvain swallows down the saliva that started to gather in his mouth. Finally, Dimitri ducks his head and Sylvain suspects he is trying to stifle laughter.

It’s a small wonder how almost everyone falls a little in love with this man. 

Sylvain reaches up to cup Dimitri’s chin and tilts his face up again.

“Eat me out?”

“Absolutely.”

It takes them some shuffling to find a position, with the myriad blankets and Sylvain's jelly legs working against them. Eventually, they settle. Dimitri is on his knees, presenting himself and resting his head in his arms. Sylvain is perched right behind him, mouth already salivating and he hasn't even started yet.

With more reverence than is necessary, he palms at the swell of Dimitri's ass. He rubs and pinches and pulls until his lover is squirming. Taking mercy, for now, he licks at the pad of his thumb then rubs it with feather light pressure against Dimitri's hole.

" _Hm!"_ Dimitri's hips jerk a little. Sylvain holds him still, clasping his hands around his waist. He shushes and soothes Dimitri with the same cadence he uses for skittish horses.

He ducks down to trail kisses over Dimitri's back. "Relax," he mumbles around a mouthful of the cheek. Sylvain bites down and grins when the body beneath him jumps again.

Dimitri grunts. "So you sa- _aah!"_

Sylvain unceremoniously spreads him apart with his thumbs. Without another word, he presses his mouth to the puckered hole that's been waiting so patiently for attention. He flattens his tongue and laps at it.

Unfiltered moans fall from Dimitri's mouth, filling up their otherwise peaceful room with obscene sounds. Sylvain wants to commit every last one to memory. It helps him when they're apart and he feels a little sorry for himself for being in a long-distance relationship.

That's what he gets for pursuing happiness, he supposes.

But it's not all bad.

Sylvain takes his time, licking slow stripes against Dimitri until he's wriggling and panting. 

He's near dizzy with the feeling of Dimitri coming apart with just his tongue. He's pretty sure he's almost hard again.

It's intoxicating in all the best ways when they're like this. When Dimitri let's go and surrenders to his desires. He's whining and rocking back against Sylvain's face now. 

Goddess, he might not let Dimitri leave the bed today.

He pulls back to blow cool air over his handiwork. Dimitri jerks and gasps and Sylvain grins only a little maniacally. He presses the tip of his finger inside, just to tease. Dimitri takes him in, nice and easy, and flutters around it. 

"Sylvain," groans Dimitri. He looks at him from over his shoulder and Sylvain might have come right then if he hadn't done so earlier.

"Yeees?" He feigns innocence, pressing his finger in slightly further.

The light from their windows is bright enough now that it highlights the dark flush on Dimitri's normally porcelain cheeks. "Y-your tongue," he stammers through another moan, "please don't stop."

If nothing else, let it never be said that Sylvain doesn't listen.

He wastes no time, diving back in to replace his finger with his tongue. Dimitri wails and bucks against Sylvain's face. The muscles of his thighs quiver and it's amazing they're still supporting him at all.

Thrusting his tongue in and out, Sylvain takes his hand away so that he can spread Dimitri open a little further. Saliva dribbles from his mouth and soaks his chin. He closes his eyes to let himself be swept up in the tide of his lover's body.

It's not long before Dimitri is casting his name like a spell. Sylvain reaches under him to stroke and squeeze his leaking cock. The desperate movements cease and his muscles go taut. When Dimitri comes it's with a drawn out moan and a final clench around Sylvain's tongue.

Once he's finished and begins to slump, Sylvain helps him down. He then cheerfully rolls Dimitri out of the wet spot that he's made. "Shall we make for the bath, your majesty?" he teases. He's sure they both look a mess now.

Dimitri hums. "Let me bask for a moment."

"Alright," snorts Sylvain. He reaches up to brush the bangs from his lover's sweaty forehead. "My jaw will be sore because of you."

"From just that?" Dimitri cracks his eye open, a sly grin tugging at his lips.

Right. Day plans canceled then.

Sylvain covers Dimitri's body with his own, then smirks down at him. " _Very_ bold this morning."


End file.
